


colours

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, I Tried, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:38:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: changkyun often wondered what seeing the world in colours is like.soulmate au wherein you only see the world in black & white until you meet your soulmate.





	colours

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy the 1k+ vomit words :"DD also: lowercase intended. sorry i got too lazy n i'm rly, rly sleepy rn :o ((but i'll probably edit this dw))

sunlight filtered through the curtains of changkyun's room, directly hitting his face and the guy could feel the heat, resulting to him waking up. being a light sleeper wasn't the best at all. 

when he opened his eyes, the guy expected to see the colour of the sunlight - bright and yellowish - just like how his friends described it, but much to his dismay, nothing had ever changed at all, and his surroundings still stayed as black and white; colourless and dull. 

a sigh escaped past changkyun's lips, disappointment getting the best of him again, though he was used to it already. changkyun would always wake up- always hoping to see the world in colours; in red, blue, yellow, and all the colours his friends have told him about, but all he would see was black and white, and nothing more but just that. he was getting tired and sick of hoping that one day, he'd finally be able to see what the world actually looks like. 

he just hoped he'll meet his soulmate soon.

-

the distant sounds of his friends' chatters and laughters drew changkyun's attention away from the book he was reading, with him silently muttering complaints of how his friends were so noisy, but deep down, the guy envied them. 

his friends- they have all met their soulmates already, which meant they can finally see the world in colours, and changkyun would always ask them how it looked like. they all had the same answer—the world got ten times more beautiful than in white and black, and that had only made changkyun more eager to meet his soulmate already. it had only made him more excited to see what the world actually looked like. 

but it seems like the world still has no plans for changkyun to meet his soulmate. he's already 21, yet he still hasn't met the one destined for him, and not only did it made him more eager and excited, but it had also made him nervous and worried.

changkyun decided to continue reading his book, a pang of sadness hit his heart as he thought of being able to meet his soulmate. 

-

"what is colour red like?" changkyun once asked his hyung—hyungwon, who thought hard first before answering the younger's question.

"hmm, how should i put this. okay, let's just say: the colour red stands for love and anger. it is a strong colour, and could also be associated with fieriness and sex." though, hyungwon tried to be more exact about the answer, describing colours were much more harder than expected, and changkyun still didn't understood what his hyung meant about his answer, but that still made him contented, knowing that at least he knows now that red stands for love and anger. 

when he was hanging out with minhyuk one night, he decided he'd ask his hyung, too. "hyung, what is colour blue like?" 

like hyungwon, it took longer for the guy to answer his question. "blue is a cool colour. people associate it with calmness and sadness, as it is also the colour of the ocean. most people's favourite colour is blue." 

he continued on asking his hyungs about colours, and his friends were more than nice to describe it for him in the most possible way they could. changkyun was thankful. 

-

when changkyun asked hoseok what the colour of the sky is, the guy answered with: "the sky has a lot of colours, depending on the weather and what time is it. for example, the sky would mostly be covered with dark grey clouds whenever it's about to rain. you shouldn't worry much about how grey looks like and i bet you'll even hate it, because it is the colour of how you see the world right now-" changkyun interrupted with groan and said, 'right.' "-then when the sun would set, the sky usually bleeds in colours of peach orange or something like that. sometimes it could be crimson red or purple-ish and pinkish, then when the sun is finally down, it would change to navy blue." 

changkyun can only imagine how beautiful and breathtaking must it be, to see the sky like that. it felt unreal, somehow, about how hoseok explained what the sunrise and sunset looked like, but he knew the older would never lie to him about something like that. and even if he did, changkyun will find out soon, anyway. 

-

the sound of the bell chiming drew in everyone's attention, into the ginger haired guy who just entered the library, with tons of books in his arms. embarrassment took over changkyun as he noticed how everyone was looking at him, making him blush harder than a tomato, but thankfully, they went back to their own businesses already, after realising that the commotion wasn't something really that important. 

he went to find a vacant table so that he could put his books down and read peacefully, but realised that every table had been taken already, and there was this one table that had only one person occupying it. changkyun wanted to ask if he could share a sit with them, but the guy was too shy to do so. 

the guy on that table had probably noticed how changkyun had been staring at him for minutes already, and decided that he'll tell the ginger haired guy how he's being so rude and such a creep. changkyun suddenly wanted the earth to open up and eat him; he wanted to run, but even before he was able to do so, the person have already approached him and said: "hi, i'm kihyun. it seems like you wanted to share a sit with me. i'm not assuming, but do you?" 

changkyun have noticed how the guy—kihyun, was wiping his hands on his pants, trying to rid the sweat on his palms. a small, awkward smile was on his lips, and he looked incredibly cute and fluffy that changkyun had the sudden urge to hug kihyun. 

"i'm changkyun, nice to meet you and yes please, that would be amazing." he replied with a warm smile, and when changkyun blinked, the world wasn't in black and white anymore.

changkyun felt a surge of happiness inside him, and it was like his heart was ready to jump out of its cage; beating fast like a running cheetah. he smiled, "so it's you."

kihyun nodded and he was smiling so bright, changkyun thought he was so beautiful- much more beautiful than anything else, not even the sunset nor sunrise could beat. the ginger haired boy went closer to kihyun and hugged him tight. he smelled of cinnamon with a hint of home. "i've waited so long for you."

"me too."


End file.
